


Napkins' Choice

by Maluucious



Series: i was supposed to sleep [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Made For Each Other, Minor Kim Youngbin/Yoo Taeyang, Minor Lee Jaeyoon/Baek Juho, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "There was nothing that could separate their minds from one another, even when they were apart."
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: i was supposed to sleep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Napkins' Choice

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!   
> It's been a while on this fandom! I actually had this drabble started in summer but never finished it... I'm not fully satisfied with it but my friends asked me to finish it so! here you are, I hope you'll like it though!
> 
> Hope you're having a great day, stay safe and enjoy yourself <3

« Do you think that Zuho would be okay if I put him next to Jaeyoon for the dinner? » Inseong frowned, focused on the papers thrown all over the table of their living room.

« Obviously. They’ve been flirting with ever since we mixed our group friends. » Sanghyuk joked. He watched the oldest nod with a chuckle, writing their names down on some seating arrangements.

After a full week of work, Inseong had decided to take advantage of their Saturday night to progress on the organization of their wedding ceremony. His simple silver ring was not close to leaving his hand, even for a second, since the night Sanghyuk had proposed in a Ferris wheel he had rent. He still remembered the number of hours he had needed to light all the candles he had placed there, a futile note of romanticism that made Inseong laugh at that time.

Now, the latter was both trying to organize their guests and choose a color for the napkins, which seemed harder than Sanghyuk would have thought. He was curiously looking at him, in the middle of destroying some different pieces of cakes they had gotten from the caterer, as he gladly took the task of ranking them. From raspberries to chocolate, he was relaxing on the sofa, sweets filling his mouth.

He handed him a bite of a pastry with some vanilla cream, drops of toffee drawing something on the top of the layered cake. Instinctively, Inseong opened his mouth and ate without really thinking, still focused on his papers. Between them, the ginger one had always been the type to get in his head and the preparations of the wedding weren’t helping at all, while Sanghyuk tried to calm him down. Not that he wasn’t stressed. Actually he was near Inseong’s level. However, they couldn’t be two balls of anxiety wondering about the napkins and the speech. Instead, the black-haired boy was handling things calmly or being a jokester to distract his lover.

« This one is good! » Inseong exclaimed with wide eyes, pointed at the cake he just ate. « You can write it down! »

« I’ll do, » Sanghyuk scoffed.

He checked the list he had put in the pastries’ box.

« But only if you stop eyeing on those napkins that look more like candies than what it is in reality, » he teased. 

Inseong rolled his eyes and pouted, but he put the small samples of fabric down. The latter lifted himself to sit by his sides on the sofa, finding his way to rest his head in the crook of his neck. Sanghyuk’s arms kept him warm, protecting him in a soft embrace. Like usual, their bodies were interlaced, finding a way to fit against each other, their tall legs slightly out of the couch, too long for the furniture.

It was a peaceful evening, quieter by the time the eldest gave up on his messy organization. Sanghyuk had put some show on the TV while absentmindedly playing with his fiancé's hand, feeling his smile against his skin.

"I already want to leave everything to spend all my time with you," he heard the ginger boy mumble, softly kissing his neck, making him smile. "Even though I don't know where we're going!"

They both chuckled at the comment. The black-haired was in charge of their honeymoon and had made sure it would stay a secret to his lover, as long as it was possible. He had only talked about it to Taeyang, who knew how to keep a secret, unlike Youngbin, the latter's boyfriend, and Sanghyuk's own best friend. If Inseong had tried to question him a few times, he had just answered with an enigmatic smile, playing innocently with his boyfriend's excitement towards their trip.

Outside, the rain started to pour the streets, playing drums against the windows in a peaceful manner to the boys laying down inside the warm apartment. There was this reassuring feeling of snuggling against each other in the reassuring heat while the rest of the world fell under the coldness of the current autumn. Every time Sanghyuk was drawing abstract shapes on his lover's skin with his hand, brushing it as lightly as a feather, there was this warmth coming from the tenderness of his move. Every time Inseong kept him closer, his lips finding a spot near the black-haired's collarbone, the coziness would take both of them in a bubble no one could break. Sanghyuk softly raised Inseong's face, cupping his face to kiss him, his moves slow and affectionate, full of love, full of everything he felt for the man he wanted to spend his life with.

From the first day they had met, in a rainy train station, to the playful day where they entangled their bodies on their own couch for the first time, proud of moving together, they had been complementary. Sanghyuk's jokes and silent gestures would answer to Inseong's nervousness. The soft declarations of Inseong, at night, both of them laying down under the sheets, would answer to Sanghyuk's passionate kisses. There was nothing that could separate their minds from one another, even when they were apart.

They had this kind of connection their friends envied despite their jokes. Each was the comfy home of the other's heart, a place of peace in the storm of life, where they could rest and let themselves bloom in the breeze.

"I really need to finish the table arrangement," Inseong mumbled against Sanghyuk's lips, not moving though. The youngest smiled at his lack of enthusiasm, grabbing his wrist to stand.

"We can ask Taeyang to do that for us, you know," he chuckled.

"But…"

Sanghyuk walked towards their shared room with him, knowing he had already won by the willingness of the other to follow him, not leaving his body cool by staying close, their skin brushing against each other.

"Youngbin and Jaeyoon are our witnesses. They can handle things with us and I know someone's boyfriend is all about romantic things, he will do it."

The playful tone made Inseong chuckled as he gave up his arguments, letting his boyfriend drag him in the closed bedroom, needing his embrace more than the time he was usually chasing.


End file.
